Back to the Past
by Fire Kitsune
Summary: Yami Bakura took Tea unwillingly to the past. And now the only way she can go back to her own time is to some how take Yami's millenium puzzle and give it to Yami Bakura. What will Tea do?
1. Prolgue

If you don't like Tea/Anzu then TURN BACK NOW!!!! There will be no  
Tea/Anzu bashing in this story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh  
  
Prologue  
  
Tea was walking back home from her dance class when she saw Bakura in an ally. "Hey, Bakura what are you doing in a place like this?" Tea said as she ran to him. "Bakura, what's wrong?" she asked. When Tea got a good look at him she said "Ya- Yami Bakura!" Yami Bakura grabbed Tea's arm "Let go of me Yami Bakura!" Yami Bakura chanted words that Tea couldn't understand. Then all of a sudden a black portal appeared, he pushed Tea into it. To Tea everything turned black.  
  
'What happened where am I?' she thought. She looked around 'WHAT?! Impossible It-It can't be!' then she looked down at herself, she was wearing ancient Egyptian clothing, her hair was slightly longer and her skin was a little tanner. Then she heard Yami Bakura's voice from nowhere " YAMI BAKURA! Where am I? I deserve an explanation!" "I brought you to the past, where Yami in still Pharaoh, where I am a thief and so on, and you shall play as your past self. Tea you will take the Pharaoh's millenium puzzle and bring it to me. No matter what it takes, if not then you will never go back to your time." He commanded Before she could respond back she saw a boy around her age coming up to her.  
  
"Anzu!!" she got looked at him "Joey?" "Huh, who's 'Joey'?" "Wa-?" "Oh well  
come on Anzu, the Pharaoh wishes to see you." And he dragged her away  
  
Should I continue? I wrote this fic awhile back......anyway review please 


	2. Chapter 1

FireKitsune: Yami Bakura/Anzu are winning so far. Keep voting for your favorite paring!!!  
  
Remember: For their past names I'm just going to use their Japanese names.  
  
Back to the Past  
Chapter 1  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Jou and Anzu were approaching the Pharaoh. 'Did Joey call me Anzu? Was that My past self's name?' Anzu was snapped out of her thoughts by a voice "Lady Anzu, its nice to see you again." The voice came from a boy around her age, with different color hair. "My Pharaoh, I have brought Lady Anzu as you wished" Jou hastily bowed down "Jonouchi thank you, you may leave now."  
  
"Bye Lady Anzu" Jou got up and walked away.  
  
'Jonouchi, so that's Joey's past self's name, I wonder why he called me "Lady Anzu"?'  
  
~~*~~ Anzu's POV ~~*~~  
  
"Anzu, how have you been?" Yami asked me "Uh, fine just fine, you?" I said hesitantly. Yami looked at me strangely, then asked "Are you feeling ok?" "What are you talking about, of course I'm fine my Pharaoh."  
  
"Anzu, you don't have to be so formal around me. After all we are childhood  
  
friends." Yami told me.  
  
I finally gathering up my courage I asked "Yami why did Joey-" I stopped myself and started again "I mean why did Jonouchi call me Lady Anzu?"  
  
"Anzu what are you talking about of course he calls you that you are a princess after all." 'A PRINCESS!' I gasped. Yami continued looking at me strangely, I was starting to feel uncomfortable with it.  
  
"Yami, why did call for me?" "Ah, of course...Anzu I want to ask for your hand  
in marriage." He looked deeply into my eyes. He was serious. I could feel my  
cheeks redden. 'What a minute...MARRIAGE!'  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Short I know I know!! I'm just really out of it! I'm so Sorry!  
  
THANKS TO:  
  
teafan123  
  
Princess of Darkness and me  
  
Fisherkisser  
  
Aikenka  
  
Shining Friendship  
  
Bakuraluva  
  
SHEDEVIL4LIFE  
  
Sakura-chan  
  
Sophia8  
  
Trueyamigirlfriend  
  
Dark Chameleon: I like the names you gave me, I think I'll use some of them! Thanks ^-^!  
  
If I forgot some names I'm very sorry. Please don't forget to Review! 


	3. AN

Sorry this isn't an update. But what do you guys think the paring of this story  
should be? Anzu/???  
  
Should I put some Jou/Mai romance too??  
  
Oh and for their names in the past, I'm just going to use their Japanese names. 


	4. Chapter 2

Sorry for the short chapters, but I promise that this chapter will be longer! As for the votes Yami Bakura/Anzu (Tea) are winning. But there's still time to vote for your favorite!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
'MARRIAGE!?' I was about to respond when some one interrupted us. The interrupter kind of looked like.... SETO KAIBA?! 'Wait... wasn't Kaiba a high priest in the past?" I asked myself. "My Pharaoh." The High Priest called Seto started "We have caught two thieves sneaking around the palace. If you will please follow me." "Anzu could you please wait here for a while, I promise I will be quick." I nodded. "Let us go now, Seto." Said Yami. Seto looked at my direction then back to Yami's "As you wish."  
  
As I watched them walked away I wondered to myself 'Thieves....could it be...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal POV~~  
  
'Pathetic high priest, did you really think you caught us?' a boy around the age of 17 with white hair thought as he knocked the last of the guards unconscious. "I've got it, now lets get the fuck out of here." Said the white hared boy's companion, his hands full of valuable things.  
  
They quietly got out of the room and into the hall ways.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A couple of minutes after, Seto and Yami arrived, only to be welcomed by unconscious guards lying on the floor.  
  
Seto looked at the guards with disgust "You'd think that they would put up  
  
a better fight. the bunch of...." He was cut short by a scream. Yami's  
eyes widen  
with fear "Anzu!" he and Seto ran to the source of the scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu decided to take a quick look around the palace. As soon as she  
walked out of  
the room something or rather someone ran into her.  
  
"Watch where your going bitch!" Said a rough voice "Me? Your the one  
who ran  
into me!" Anzu still on the floor then looked up "B-Bakura?" She saw  
someone  
else beside him a quickly recognized the other boy as "MALIK?!" she  
said as started  
to help herself up.  
  
"How do you know our names girl?" Bakura's eyes narrowed slightly  
while  
Malik looked at Anzu with an amused face.  
  
"ANZU?" a voice said from not afar "Damnit, the Pharaoh." 'I guess we  
have no  
other choice, besides she never answered my question, only Pharaoh and  
the High  
Priest know our names.' He picked her up and flung her over his  
shoulder,  
surprisingly she wasn't heavy at all, but he would never admit that  
anyone...  
not even Malik.  
  
"Hey put me down!" "Listen here women, and listen good, if you value  
your life  
then I'd advise you to be quiet." He whispered in her ear. She simply  
nodded.  
  
"Malik, lets get out of here."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami's POV~~  
  
"ANZU!" I shouted. We were almost there. 'If they hurt her in any way,  
they will  
have hell to pay.' "ANZU!!" I shouted again 'For the love of Ra'  
"ANZU"  
  
As we neared closer I could here voices "Hey, put me down!" my eye's  
widen, that  
was Anzu's voice. When we got there they were no were to be seen.  
"No...Anzu...."  
Seto looked at me with sympathy. 'They'll pay' "ANZU"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anzu's POV~~  
  
"Hey...umm....Bakura where are we going." He just looked at me and  
continued  
running. After a few minutes of silence I decided to ask Malik. "Malik  
where.."  
"Girl where we are going is none of your business." Said Bakura  
suddenly  
"It is my business if I am going there as well!" Bakura was  
speechless,  
while Malik smirked "Well she does have a point Bakura." He scowled  
and glared  
at Malik "Fine, we're going to our hide out, and don't just think  
we're going to let  
you go, we're going use you as ransom for Pharaoh's Millenium Item."  
  
"But if you were at the palace then why didn't you just take Yami's  
Item?" I  
wondered out loud. "That's because if we did then we wouldn't last a  
minute, you'd  
have to be fucking idiots to face the Pharaoh head on. We were just  
looking for  
something valuable the Pharaoh would trade for his Item. But rather in  
stead of  
something we found someone." Malik said calmly, then he smirked at me  
"And  
don't say that the Pharaoh won't give his Item in exchange for you  
cause you  
mean a great importance to him Lady Anzu." I just nodded dumbly  
  
"We're here" Bakura said all of a sudden  
  
We were at an opening of a darkcave. "No!" I yelled from Bakura's shoulder "I'm Not going in there!" "Why scared?" said Bakura's mocking voice "N-no" "Don't Worry Lady Anzu I'll protect you." Said Malik somewhat seductive. I blushed  
  
Bakura, annoyed said "Feh, lets go"  
  
We entered the cave, it wasn't as bad as I thought it was, as we walked on, the cave was soon surrounded by light. From where I was at, Bakura's left shoulder, I could see Malik was smirking at me with an unknown emotion in his eyes.  
  
"Are you still scared women?" Bakura asked me. I glared "No." He smirked "Is it because big strong Malik will protect you?" he said sarcastically. I blushed "NO!" Wanting to change the subject I asked, "Why don't you just put me down?" "Because I don't trust you." "Or is it that you don't want to put her down?" Malik teased his companion/best friend. "We're here."  
  
This time we were in front of a house. Malik said "Lets go in I'm hungry."  
  
Bakura and I soon followed .  
  
Once we were Inside Bakura let me down. Then whispered in my ear "Try anything and die." I had enough of his empty threats "Bakura you yourself said that you need me as ransom for Yami's Millenium Puzzle, what good would it do, me dead?" Bakura, seeing me having a point he just sneered and me and left.  
  
"Don't worry, Bakura's always like that. In fact your the first girl to be in this house and to make Bakura speechless, twice might I add." Said Malik while he was making himself food.  
  
TBC....  
  
Kind of short....but that was the longest chapter I ever wrote...sad huh? Oh and those who asked if my friends lil' brothers and sisters ages 4-10 know what that was, what we saw at the mall....they didn't and when they asked, we just said it was trash. Pretty stupid eh? Oh and REVIEW....lol 


	5. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of your reviews! This chapter is for you guys. Thank you so much. And everybody knows that I'm using the Japanese names for the Past right? SO when I say 'Bakura' you all know I mean Yami Bakura, right? ::munches on some pocky:: gomen, gomen, here is the chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh  
  
Back To The Past  
  
Chapter 3  
  
When the day was over, Bakura lead me to a vacant room. "This is where you'll Sleep. Sleep while you can, because you'll need all the sleep you can get."  
  
I stared wide- eyed at him "What...do you plan on doing with me tomorrow?" I said while a little blush crept to my face. "Get your mind out of the gutter women, who would want to do that with you of all people, wench!" He laughed at me and I didn't appreciate it at all, my face now turn to an angry red. He stopped laughing when I glared at him. "I have a name you know, use it!" a challenged look was shone in Bakura's eye's, "Keh, whatever women." With that said and done he left the room.  
  
I looked at what I was wearing 'I'm filthy, I guess I could take a bath in the morning.' I thought to myself as I got on the bed. I would never admit it but the room had an relaxing aura. I quickly fell asleep.  
  
~ Dream ~  
  
"Tea" a rough voice could be heard. "What, who's calling me...wait, how do you know my real name?" as I said that, I looked at my surroundings. I was at the same bed that I fell asleep in, but in stead of that warm, comfortable aura I felt from the room before, I felt a sad and restless one. "How has the mission been going, Tea?" the owner of the voice came out of the shadows. "Bakura?" (I'll call the Bakura from the future Yami Bakura, and from the past Bakura) no this was not the same one from the past, this Bakura was from the future. "What do you want?!" spoke I "I came here to warn you. The longer you stay here and what you do, changes the future. Tell anyone who you really are and where you're from could cause a hole in time." I stared wide-eyed slowing bringing in what Bakura just said. "WENCH, STOP WASTING TIME AND GET ME PHARAOH'S MILLENIUM ITEM!"  
  
~ end ~  
  
Normal POV~  
  
Anzu was awoken harshly. The floor was cold 'Dumb bed!' "Ugh" 'What a dream, so everything I do or say changes the future, does it? I just had to get myself kidnapped, by Bakura and Malik, to make matters worse.' Anzu thought as she  
  
stood from the floor and crawl back to bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In the Pharaoh's chambers Yami thought to him self 'Anzu, I swear I'll get you back.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you sleep well, you're highness?" a voice sarcastically asked "Malik...." Anzu groaned "Wake up. You don't want Bakura coming in here do you?"  
  
Anzu scrambled off the bed. "I'm up!" Malik chuckled "I thought so. Here" Malik threw some clothes to her. "There's a spring near here, follow me." As Malik was leading Anzu from the house, they ran into Bakura. "Where do you think your going Anzu?" Anzu was shocked beyond belief 'He....he used my name!' "I was leading her to the spring." Malik spoke for her. "Yes, she does smell like crap." Anzu glared at him. "Come, Anzu"  
  
Malik lead Anzu to the side of the house, to where the spring was. Anzu began to strip off of her clothes (not like that!) happy to take a bath. Forgetting about Malik. Until she heard a manly voice say "Nice ass" Anzu froze in fear and turned around to see Malik with a huge grin on his face. "Oh shit, please tell me I didn't let Malik see me naked." She said out loud "I'm afraid you did." Anzu's whole body turned red out of embarrassment "GET OUT YOU PERV!!!" Anzu threw anything she could see at Malik.  
  
Once he was gone Anzu thought to her self 'Nice going Tea, I'm sure what just happened is going to change the future, or in other words my present.' Once Anzu was done with her bath. She headed towards Bakura and Malik's house.  
  
"Hungry?" Malik asked as he was passed some food to Bakura. "Yes" He gave her some food "Its the least I can do, for the show you showed me back their." Anzu knew Malik was referring back to the springs. She scowled at him. While Bakura looked at Malik curiously "Well you see Bakura when we were at the spring Anzu...." Anzu stomped on his foot to make him stop. "Did nothing." She finished for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Seto, tell all the guards to search each house in near by villages, until they find Anzu, or the thieves Bakura and Malik." 'Anzu I swear to Ra I'll get you back, and become my bride.'  
  
Yami changed into a commoners clothes, and make his way to one of his villages. 'I'll try and find some information by myself, after what Bakura and Malik did to some of my best guards, I can't really depend on them anymore.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well now what are you guys going to do to me." Anzu asked "First we're going, to bring you to a good friend of ours." Malik replied "Come Anzu" Bakura and Malik wore black cloaks then Bakura handed a midnight black one to Anzu. They headed to a near by village. "What is he going to do to me?" "Its not a he its a she, and you will see what she does." Bakura said  
  
Anzu thought they were going to near by village but as soon as she could see the village Bakura and Malik made a sharp turn to the right, which lead to a house, in the middle of a forest. Malik knocked on the door. A couple seconds later a girl, around the age of 17 appeared at the door. She had long black hair that covered her whole back, tan skin and was 5'3. Anzu looked at the girl's eyes, Anzu almost swore that that girl's eyes were brown not black, but then again Anzu's eyes could be playing tricks on herself.  
  
"Well, Ina long time no see." Said Malik. The girl, Ina narrowed her eyes at him "What do you want this time Malik?" "I was wondering if you'd give Anzu some clothes to wear. She doesn't have a lot of them." Ina's right eyebrow raised a bit, looking at Malik and Bakura suspiciously. "Let me guess, you kidnapped her in exchanged of the Pharaoh's Millenium item, right?" Bakura growled, Ina laughed "You guys haven't changed a bit." The Ina looked at Anzu "Anzu right? It's nice to meet you, as you might have heard all ready by these numbskulls, I'm Ina." Bakura and Malik glared at her, but Anzu just laughed.  
  
"Listen women, just give her some fucking clothes and then we'll leave!" Ina sneered at Bakura then you'll have to wait, I still have to take her measurements and find out what kind of fabric!" Ina pulled Anzu into her house. "Come back tomorrow, she'll be ready by then." Then she shut the door on Bakura and Malik's face.  
  
Anzu POV~~  
  
'This girl is so funny, I wonder how long she's known them.' As if reading my mind Ina said "I've known them for quite some time now."  
  
~ FLASH BACK ~  
  
1 year before  
  
A girl of 16 was walking around in the shadows. She saw a rich man surrounded by whores. 'This should be easy' she thought to herself. She ran into him on purpose. Taking her self on to the ground. "Watch, where you're going bitch." The girl quickly got up and hid in the shadows.  
  
"Pathetic, doesn't he know that I took all his money?" she whispered to herself as she watched the man about take out some money to give to the whores only to find it missing. All the whores around him left, to look for other men.  
  
"Pathetic...." the girl started to walk away, only to be run into by Malik. "Watch, where you're going you ass!" the girl said, she noticed he dropped something she quickly picked it up and ran away from the boy.  
  
Meanwhile~  
  
"Malik where is it?" "I don't fucking know Bakura!" "Well did you run into anyone?" Bakura asked "SHIT THAT GIRL! FUCK IT!" Malik ran to where he ran into her, with Bakura hot on his trail.  
  
~/~  
  
The girl opened the pouch, "Oh dear Ra." In side it was gold. "There she is, thats the one that stole it from me." The voice came from the boy that ran into her. The girl swore under her breath. Then she ran for it, but they easily caught her. Bakura was in front of her Malik in the back. "Give me the pouch." Bakura said "Why? Its your friend fault, if he was careful and didn't run into me then we wouldn't be in this situation." The girl examined the two boy's her age, they looked fitly, and almost starved.  
  
"Want a place to stay? I have nothing you want except this." She pointed to the pouch. "I'm offering you a place to stay, well at lest of a week or two then your out." She threw the pouch to Bakura "Why are you offering your home to us?" Bakura eyed her suspiciously "Its not every day I see fellow thieves." The girl approached Bakura and Malik (Malik and Bakura are now standing next to each other) "Will you take my offer?" The girl held out her hand and with moments hesitation Bakura took it. "I'm Ina"  
  
~ END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Why" I asked "Its because no one did it to me. And the house you're staying in was the house I found for them after their stay." Ina said there was a long silence  
  
but it was quickly broken by Ina. "Enough about me, how did you meet the two numbskulls?" 'Numbskulls' I thought to my self I laughed "Thanks you can use it" "Well its pretty much like you said at the door." "It is?" Ina looked at me in shocked. I laughed out loud. I stopped when I say a mischief looked cross Ina's eyes. "So....which on do you like, Bakura or Malik?"  
  
The vote so far is Bakura/Anzu but if I get enough votes I might make it a triangle. NOTE: IF YOU WANT A YAMI/ANZU or MALIK/ANZU THEN VOTE NOW!! THE VOTE WILL END 4 WEEKS AFTER I POST THIS CHAPTER! OR THIS WILL BECOME A BAKURA/ANZU PARING.  
  
And if you want my OC Ina to go with anyone then just tell me Ina/??? Don't forget to review!. 


	6. What IF

Hi, heh sorry this is not a chapter. But WAIT before you click X on the corner of the screen and 'this is just another A/N note' its NOT!!! This is just a um...I don't really know what to call it but I just put some parts from chapter 1-3 (not 4 cause I couldn't fine stuff I could change) and putted it as a what if, its funny, well at least I think it is.  
  
From Chapter 1: (For Yami/Anzu Fans ^_^)  
  
~Anzu's POV~  
  
"Anzu, how have you been?" Yami asked "Uh, fine just fine, you?" I said hesitantly. Yami looked at me strangely, then asked "Are you feeling ok?" "What are you  
  
talking about, of course I'm fine my Pharaoh."  
  
"Anzu, you don't have to be so formal around me. After all we are childhood  
  
friends." Yami told me.  
  
I, finally gathering up my courage I asked "Yami, why did Joey-" I stopped myself and started again, "I mean why did Jonouchi call me Lady Anzu?"  
  
"Anzu, of course he calls you that, you are after all a princess and married to me."  
  
My eyes grew wide "Wha- I'm married to you?" "Anzu are you sure your feeling Ok?" I, wanting to change the subject asked, "Yami, why did you ask for me?"  
  
"Ah, the reason is that I wanted to start our honeymoon, since we were to busy to ever start it."  
  
My eyes grew wider if possible, as he dragged me away. 'Honeymoon?' I thought to myself 'What have I gotten myself into?'  
  
From Chapter 2: (For Malik/Anzu Fans)  
  
Anzu decided to take a quick look around the palace. As soon as she walked out of her room something or rather someone ran into her.  
  
"Watch where you're going bitch!" Said a rough voice. "Me? Your the one who ran into me!" Anzu said still on the floor, then she looked up "Bakura?" She saw someone else besides him and quickly recognized the other boy as "MALIK?!" she said as she started to help herself up.  
  
"How do you know our names girl?" Bakura's eyes narrowed slightly while Malik looked at Anzu with an amused face.  
  
They heard foot steps rapidly approaching them. "Damnit, the Pharaoh." Suddenly Bakura picked Anzu up and flung her over his shoulder. "Malik didn't you once say that you always wanted a pet?" Malik grinned.  
  
From Chapter 3: (This is from my fav. Part. For Bakura/Anzu and Malik/Anzu fans)  
  
Malik lead Anzu to the side of the house, to where the spring was. Anzu began to strip off of her clothes happy to take a bath. Forgetting about Malik. Until she heard a manly voice say "Nice ass" Anzu froze in fear and turned around to see Malik with a huge grin on his face. "Oh shit, please tell me I didn't let Malik see me naked." She said out loud. "I'm afraid you did." He said sarcastically. Anzu's whole body turned red out of embarrassment. "GET OUT YOU HENTAI!" Anzu threw anything she could see at Malik.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH ALL THE NOISE, FOR THE LOVE OF RA!" Someone said causing Malik and Anzu to freeze. Bakura eyed Anzu up and down, then looked at Malik. "Shall we?" Bakura said to Malik with a grin on his face. "Gladly."  
  
(SO....what do they do? 1) Anzu starts to yell and throw stuff at them, for being pervs? ^_^ or 2) They....you know......I think I'll let you decide.)  
  
OK so as for my updates, I'm planing to fill in all the A/N's with real chapters so don't forget to look back at the story now and then. And sorry if the what if's were so crappy. In the morning my friend brought in to school those beans from Harry Potter, (I forgot the name,) and she gave me sardines, tuty-fruty, watermelon, grass, vomit, and dirt. If I only knew what kind of beans they were I wouldn't have eaten them, especially all at the same time. ::sobs:: Oh well!  
  
10/20/03 


	7. Chapter 4

A/N: Yes I know in the YGO game Forbidden Memories they have the Egyptian names but they don't have all the names I need for this story....so sorry! ^^; Plus I never beaten the game...and I've had it for like what almost a year? AND to make all you people reading this story happy, I'm adding some Bakura/Anzu, Malik/Anzu and maybe Yami/Anzu (If they meet) parts in this chapter so be on the look out!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So...which one do you like Malik or Bakura" Ina asked me "What?!" "You head me." "Umm......maybe both?" she laughed at me and said "Good luck. Now as for your clothes......."  
  
~*~*~ In the Morning  
  
In the morning, I dressed into some of the clothes Ina made me. And I had to say they weren't that bad, as soon as I dressed and putted on my cloak. Ina quickly shoved me out the door saying "Ok bye Anzu, hope to see you again and good luck choosing!" When she shoved me out the door I fell on top of Bakura who was supposedly going to nock on the door.  
  
"Would you mind getting off me?" Bakura said. I blushed red. And quickly tried to stand up, but only to find that I couldn't stand up because of the clothes I was wearing, causing me to wiggle on top of Bakura's body. 'Damn Ina' I thought to my self as I continue to try to stand up. I immediately stop mentally cursing at Ina when I heard Bakura groan and felt something hard on my thigh. I looked up at him. Wait....did he just blush?! I felt him put his hands on my shoulder and rolled me off him.  
  
As he stand up I could he a bulged in his lower section. And thought to myself, 'Did I do that? No Wait, bad Anzu very BAD Anzu' "What are you looking at wench?" He followed my glazed. And blush. "Lets just go bitch." He said as I got off of the ground. "Uh, right!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Normal POV~  
  
Yami walked through the village. Looking for his bride to be or so he thought. 'Anzu never said yes or no.' Yami kept looking around the village, keeping his thoughts to himself.  
  
"Hey young lad." An old man said, catching the Pharaoh's attention. "Yes?" The Pharaoh responded. "If you want an answer to any of your questions, then go to the out skirt of this village and make a left, keep going to all the way until you see a house. The lady there, Ina, is sure to know what your looking for. After all she knows who or what comes and goes into this village." "How do you know that I'm looking for something?" keeping his head down, expecting an answer, but when he looked up alas there was no old man, nothing left to even show he was there.  
  
'How strange, was there even an old man to began with?' Yami having nothing else to go bye, he followed what the old man told him.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"So....did anything happen on the way?" Malik said while looking back and fourth from Bakura and Anzu. Bakura was scowling and Anzu's had a little hint of red in in her face, but still managed to look innocently at Malik.  
  
"What ever are you talking about?"  
  
"Yes, Malik what are you talking about?" Bakura glared at him.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yami followed the old man's directions. And as he said, it lead him to a house around the out skirts of the village.  
  
He approached the doorway and knocked on it.  
  
~*~  
  
'Oh shit, oh shit, what the fuck is the pharaoh doing on my door step!' Ina thought to herself.  
  
She heard a knock. She didn't answer it.  
  
'Damnit!"  
  
She heard a knock again. As well as Yami say. "Listen I know someone's in there."  
  
~*~  
  
Yami knocked on the door once. No one answered. The second try. No one answered.  
  
Yami starting to give up that no one was there gave one last try and said. "I know someone's in there," which he really didn't "An old man told me that you know the answer I seek for my question." 'uh, what else,' the young pharaoh thought "The old man also told me where to find you. So I'll wait here until you come out."  
  
Yami knowing that if no one was in side and that he'd just been talking to himself, or the house, then he'd feel...well...stupid.  
  
But then he heard words spoken so low that he bearly heard it. The words: goddamn fucking pharaoh.  
  
Yami almost face faulted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tea wondered what Malik and Bakura did besides stealing. So first she thought she'd look for Bakura, but then she remembered what happened in the morning and decided that they needed some space. So she looked for Malik. (like who else?)  
  
She looked every where in the house.  
  
Did she find them?  
  
Nope.  
  
She heard voices coming out side of the house, and followed it. It led to a wall covered in vines (Please remember that Bakura and Malik's house/hid out is in a cave. Therefor that cave leads to other caves, like the hot spring. The caves have light because of torches)  
  
Anzu could make the voice of Malik saying. "Fuck, fuck, fuck-" "Malik?" Anzu asked as she looked at the wall covered in vines closely and could see that it was a small cave.  
  
"Malik, what are you in there for?" Anzu started to go in the hidden cave as well to see what was wrong. "No, Anzu you don't understand, the ground its to so- " Alas it was too late. The ground collapsed beneath them.  
  
THUMP! "Are you alright?" Anzu heard Malik asked. "I'm fine, but what happened?" "It seems to me that since the cave's ground was to soft and couldn't support our weight. It brought us a level lower."  
  
Anzu looked up and could see the light coming from the opening of the cave. It was high, very high, which made Anzu think. 'Did I really fall from that height?!' "Um, Malik," Anzu asked meekly "How do you suppose we get out?" "We don't, we have to wait until Bakura finds the cave."  
  
'Great,' Anzu thought 'I'm stuck here, in a cave (did I forgot to mention that the cave room of the lower level doesn't have much room. It was only 5 feet wide!) with practically no space, with Malik.' Anzu suddenly had a flash back of what happened at the springs.  
  
She swore she could feel Malik looking at her with a smirk. He was enjoying this alright. 'COULD THINGS GET ANY WORSE!' Anzu mentality screamed.  
  
TBC  
  
*hint hint* did anyone ever jinx them selves? Well thats what happened to Anzu. And keep in mind that the rating is PG-13 not anything else and I will keep it that way! Does anyone have any suggestions for Bakura/Anzu, Malik/Anzu and Yami/Anzu parts? 'cause I don't have any. AND I PROMISE THAT SOMEWHERE IN THE STORY WILL BE SOME Yami/Anzu parts for people who want it! And the winner of the vote is........ ^_^ read and find out! 


	8. Chapter 5

'Oh god,' Anzu took a quick glance at Malik. 'Why is he looking at me like that?" "Huh?" Malik caught her quick glance at him. "You know if you want me all you have to do is asked. It'll be our secret." Anzu muttered a You Wish and faced the other way.  
  
It seemed like hours and days to Anzu. Sleep was starting to take over her, and while time passed by it got colder and colder. 'I mustn't fall asleep, I mustn't fall asleep, I mustn't fall asl-'  
  
Dream:  
  
"Anzu," She heard a voice mutter softly in her heard. Then to soft but firm arms rapped around her. "Anzu," The voice said again, the arms tightening pushing her into someone's chest. "Anzu, what is taking you so long?" She could feel the man's hands roaming though her body. 'It seems so real.' She thought to her self. The hands touched her chest, her abdomen, then lower. She held back a groan. Then the hand that were giving her pleasure roughly grabbed her shoulders and turned her around.  
  
She looked up to the owner of the hands. "Yami Bakura!" she said in shock. "I asked you a question bitch, where's my puzzle?" When Anzu didn't answer, he roughly pulled her to him and whispered to her ear. "If you get it, not only will you be returned to your own time, you will be rewarded highly." In an instant his lips met hers. 'Oh My god this can't be happening.' Anzu thought to her self, resisting the kiss. She suddenly felt a hand on her butt. She gasp and Yami Bakura took his chance.  
  
~/~  
  
Anzu's eyes shot wide open. 'It was just a dream," she sighed. 'The nerve of him.' Anzu blushed at the thought. Anzu wanted to fall asleep again, she felt warm and comfortable. She felt like she was sleeping on a human body. Wait hold on to that thought.  
  
Anzu moved her hand down. She felt a soft, well built chest, 'Oh got no, please, please, in the name of Ra no.' She was cut out of her thoughts when she heard a voice from underneath her say, "As I said before all you had to do was ask." "AHHHHHHHH"  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~~~~  
  
"Where the fuck are they?" Bakura said to himself. He suddenly heard an "AHHHHHH" "Shit." He said to himself. He ran towards the scream.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~~~  
  
"Do you hear something?" Anzu asked. "Its someone's foot steps, Bakura's!" Malik replied. 'Yes!' Anzu cupped her mouth and yelled "BAAAAKKKUUURRRRAAAA!!!!!" Malik quick putted his hands on his ears. "Ah, damn women will you please shut up!" Bakura said from the opening.  
  
Bakura tossed rope down for them to climb. "After you M'lady." Anzu eyed him suspiciously. But gave up and started to climb. And boy did Malik have the best view in his life. And on his way up he only said one thing. "Nice Ass." 


	9. Chapter 6

When they were out she was furious. 'So thats why,' Anzu thought to herself while clutching her teeth shut. 'He wanted a view of my backside.' The started to head back into the house.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~~~~  
  
"Ok pharaoh, what the hell do you want?" Ina said while leaning on her door way.  
  
"Do you know where my bride to be is?"  
  
"Ah, which would be?" 'Oh Ra why can't you just leave!'  
  
"Lady Anzu, my future wife!" As soon as he said it, it started to rain. Ina rolled her eyes and snickered. 'Know wonder she's not with him.' "Please, I'll-I'll give you ten pieces of gold!" 'But he's really in love with her.' She sighed "I'm sorry but I truly don't know where she is." "Then please let me inside your house, just until the rain stops and I can start my search again."  
  
"My house isn't for anybody who gets stuck in the rain to stay at." Ina was about to close her door when she heard the pharaoh offer "Twenty pieces of gold please." Ina sighed and said "5 pieces no more no less, now come in here." She thought to Herself 'Damn why did I have to feel so sorry for him!'  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Bakura and Malik were asleep, she was sure of it now she didn't have to worry about them for now. What she should worry about was how to get the M. Puzzle from Yami. 'Well since in this time he seems so much in love with me, should I use that against him? No that would be too mean.' She putted her hands on her forehead. 'Why out of all people did this have to happen to me?' she asked herself. A couple minutes later she fell asleep.  
  
Dream:  
  
Anzu saw herself with Yami. Kissing. She saw Yami leading her to bed. When Yami was asleep she saw herself take his puzzle.  
  
'No, no, no, their has to be some other option.'  
  
She saw her pour something into a drink and serving it to Yami. In a few minutes he dropped to the floor. Anzu knew he wasn't dead because he was still breathing. 'Sleeping powder.' Anzu saw herself take the puzzle then leave.  
  
Fin. Of dream.~  
  
THUMP! Anzu once again was awaken by falling off her bed. "I'm glad the bed  
  
likes me so much." She said sarcastically to herself. "ugh" She looked at the window, "The suns just rising, I should get change." She laid her clothes on her bed and removed her clothes. When she was just about to put her top on Malik and Bakura barged in. "Anzu what happen?" A sleepy Malik asked "What the fuck is with the noise?" Bakura asked. Anzu dropped her top in shock. That was when they finally got a good look at her. "Need help getting dress?" They both asked.  
  
TBC  
  
I'm going to stop this now why? My left pinky hurts like hell, I suffer a dislocation and a fracture because in b-ball practice I jumped for a rebound and from the to of my pinky to the knuckle was slanted to the left. All my friends were like O.O and I'm like omg omg omg and I putted the bones back in place....and it happened to be my birthday too....11/22 ..... 


	10. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay, my finger is feeling better. But its not healed yet. I got my hair cut!! ^_^ Why am I so happy? Well, would you enjoy people popping out of nowhere and touch your hair?! Omg, and say "Oh, wow I love your hair Ena, (One of my many nick names...-_- they even got the teachers to say it...) how did you get it so long?" I'm like AHHH what the fuck??!! But alas I'm in a Catholic school...two more years of torture, then HIGH SCHOOL!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Need help getting dressed?" Malik and Bakura asked. Anzu crossed her arms above her chest, and turned around. Showing them her backside. She was blushing really hard. 'Wait, if this is going to be the game your going to play then so be it!' Anzu thought. Determine to make them embarrass instead of her.  
  
Swallowing really hard, she said. "So what. Maybe I do, what are you guys going to do about it?" Anzu sled her arms off herself and started to get dress. Slowly. 'That's right.' Anzu thought hold in a smirk. 'Get scared and run away. Heheh. Payback.'  
  
~  
  
Malik was glued to her form. He couldn't take his eyes off her back side. All of a sudden he heard her say, "So what. Maybe I do, what are you guys going to do about it?" He watched as she slowly started to get dressed. 'Oh Ra....' He stared wide eyed.  
  
~  
  
'What is this wench up to?' Bakura asked himself as Anzu was getting dressed. He looked at his friend. Malik was sweating in fear. Bakura narrowed his eyes. 'Fine wench, if this is how your going to play, then I might as well join you.'  
  
Bakura slowly approached Anzu. As soon as he was about to touch her, Anzu just looked at him for a moment and then suddenly smiled. "All done!" And she left the room. Leaving a drooling Malik and a flustered Bakura. (Odd...isn't it?)  
  
~/~/~/~/~~/~/~/~/~/  
  
'I can't believe I let the pharaoh in my home for the night!' Ina thought to herself, as she was cooking breakfast. She was always up early, you never know when someone may need help.  
  
"No matter what he did," She muttered to herself. "What the past is the past and there is nothing I can do about it." Ina sighed and stared at her flat bread.  
  
"Do, about that?" Said a male voice behind her. "Uh, heh heh. You hungry?" Ina asked with a sheepish smile.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~~  
  
'Hmm, I think I'll visit Ina. I'm bored anyway.' Anzu thought . "Malik, Bakura. I'm going to visit Ina. I'll be back later." Anzu paused for a minute and added. " I know where she lives so don't bother!" And now satisfied she left.  
  
Anzu stood on Ina's door step. She knocked.  
  
"Anzu..." Ina whispered, her face looked as if Anzu came from hell and back again. "Hey, Ina. Um, is it a bad time?" "YES!" Ina whispered forcefully. Anzu gave Ina a sly look. "Well, well-" "NO! You don't understand-"  
  
"Ina?" A male voice could be heard from inside. "If you have company I'll leave if you want. Thanks for letting me stay the night." Yami came behind Ina only to see. "Anzu..."  
  
'Shit..' Ina thought to herself as she looked at Anzu's shock face. 'I'm in deep shit aren't I?'  
  
~~TBC~~  
  
Ugh...sleepy...basketball game in the morning...I'm doomed......review plz. 


End file.
